Nuestra 3ª Generación
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: No se han perguntado ¿como seria la 3ª generacion del trio Ino-Shika-Chou?, la nueva generacion superara a las anteriores?  Aqui una idea


_**Hola!**_

_**Este fic es dedicado para Presario-2500**_

_**Chica gracias por apoyarme con los capítulos del fic de la boda del Kazekage y por mis dibujos **_

_**Gracias va para ti, además porque le ganaste en la apuesta a Parso Jejejeje **_

_**En un principio, este fic seria un One-shot, pero creo que al final será un fic un poco más largo, como 3 capítulos XD**_

_**Ay que largo!**_

_**Jajajaja**_

_**Bueno aquí esta el Fic 3ª Generación **_

…..

Capitulo 1: La academia

-Mamá, no quiero dormir aun, es muy temprano y quiero jugar Shogi con papá-.

Una pequeña rubia de dos coletas y aparentes 12 años de edad, luchaba contra su madre.

-Shikami, mañana es un día muy importante, te graduaras en la academia y tienes que ser puntual a tu cita, es muy malo llegar tarde, además es posible que conozcas nuevos amigos-

-Pero mamá, es muy temprano-frunció el gesto molesta y se cruzo de brazos.

-Pero nada, eres idéntica a tu padre, son unos flojos a la hora de levantarse, y como ya te dije no puedes llegar tarde- se puso de pie y coloco sus brazos en sus caderas.

Shikami estaba a punto de volver a replicar, pero al ver que su madre frunció el gesto molesta opto por guardar silencio, si volvía a replicar era posible que su madre la regañase y no le dejara salir a jugar con sus amigos, además mañana tendrías una "misión'' importante y ella como líder del escuadrón no podía faltar, así que se dio por vencida y se metió entre las sabanas dispuesta a dormir.

-Buenas noches linda- acaricio su cabello para arrullarla, eso siempre funcionaba desde que era pequeña, una vez logrado el objetivo, que ella durmiera, beso su frente y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya.

- ¿Y bien, lo lograste?-escucho la voz de su esposo, se giro para verle, estaba envuelto en una toalla que cubría la parte inferior de su torso, al parecer acababa de salir de la ducha.

- Es una terca-se cruzo de brazos y camino hasta la ventana de su habitación.

-Es idéntica a ti-decía el pelinegro al momento en que se colocaba la ropa para dormir. Ella rio ante el comentario de él.

-Lo se, pero mañana es un día importante para ella, y tiene que aprender a ser más responsable-se acerco a la cama y se acostó de lado.

-Temari tiene 12 años-

-Quiero lo mejor para ella Shikamaru, estoy nerviosa, ¿eso es normal?-pregunto.

Él se tendió en la cama y la miro a los ojos.

-Yo diría que si, yo también estoy nervioso, pero no exagero tanto-

Como respuesta recibió un certero golpe en las costillas, por parte de ella, que lo dejo sin aire.

-Es broma-dijo riendo y tosiendo a la vez en buscaba el aire que necesitaba.

-Pues que juguetón estas hoy-lo abrazo y le dio un tierno beso.

-No tienes idea-la apretó contra el

-Buenas noches niño juguetón-dijo ella ocultando su rostro en la almohada.

-No me dejes así mujer, ten piedad-suplico

-Esta bien, solo porque….cállate y bésame tonto-

….

Residencia Akimichi

-Chouta, tienes que ir a dormir-grito una mujer desde la cocina.

-Ya voy mami, estoy con papá-hablo un niño de cabellera café, ojos miel y piel morena, un cuerpo pequeño, pero fuerte, de 12 años. Estaba en el patio de su casa y veía comer a su padre.

-Papá, ¿Porque tengo que ir a la academia?-pregunto mirando al cielo-yo no conozco a nadie ahí.

Chouji sonrió, su hijo tenia la misma pregunta que tenia el cuando entraría a la academia, solo que el si tenia un amigo en ese entonces, decidió decirle lo mismo que le dijo su padre aquel día en que conoció a su mejor amigo.

-Sabes Chouta, yo también le pregunte lo mismo a tu abuelo-lo miro.

-¿En serio?-el niño lo miraba, logro captar su atención.

-Si, él me dijo que iría a la academia para ser un ninja fuerte, que protegería a todo lo que mas quiero en el mundo, dime Chouta, ¿Qué es lo que mas quieres en el mundo?

-Me gustan los animales y la comida-sonrió y volvió a mirar el cielo.

-¿A, si?, lo mismo le dije a tu abuelo, pero falto algo más-

-¿Que falto papá?-pregunto el niño acostándose en el pasto del jardín.

-Que también protegería a mis amigos-

-Pero yo no tengo amigos papá-

-Los tendrás, y serán amigos de verdad- revolvió su cabello con su mano.

-¿Estas seguro, voy a tener amigos?-

-Los tendrás de eso estoy muy seguro, a dormir que mañana es el día-

-Si, quiero conocer a mis amigos pronto-

…

Residencia Yamanaka

-Ichinose, niño hiperactivo, ven acá-se escuchaba una voz, el pequeño corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban por toda la casa, se subió a un sillón y comenzó a saltar.

-Papá atrápame- grito el chiquillo de edad similar a la de los otros dos niños anteriores, cabello negro y ojos color azul celeste, piel blanca y un cuerpo alto para su edad.

-Ichinose detente por favor – suplicaba su padre, un hombre de cabello negro y piel color blanca como la nieve.

-Papá tienes que atraparme-le dijo el niño con un puchero cruzando los brazos y dejando de saltar.

-Ichinose tienes que ir a dormir, ya es tarde-

-No tengo sueño- comenzó a saltar de nuevo por toda la habitación.

-Tu madre no tardara en regresar del hospital y si no te encuentra dormido…

-llévame a mi habitación- salto a sus brazos y se acomodo-rápido papá mamá va a regañarme otra vez- dijo con miedo

-¿Y porque el cambio?, ha porque va a regañarte.

-Si y me llevara al hospital y me pondrá vacunas y no quiero, además grita mucho-dijo el niño dramatizando el asunto de manera graciosa

-Si, se pone histérica cuando te regaña o tiene hambre- dijo Sai sonriendo

-¿Mamá no me regañara si me encuentra dormido verdad?-

-No, Ino no va a regañarte-

-puf que bien, anda papá, llévame a mi habitación, ya me dio sueño-dijo bostezando.

-Lo que hace el miedo-pensó- Recuerda que mañana será tu primer día en la academia-

-Si ya quiero ir-

-Bien entonces a dormir-

Camino hacia la habitación del niño y lo acostó, no sin antes contarle unas cuantas historias de terror de su madre para que volviera a hacer caso…

…

_**Hey!**_

_**Aquí este el fic peque!**_

_**Lo prometí y aquí esta el primer cap. **_

_**El próximo Cap. lo tendré en 3 días, la tarea me consumé T.T**_

_**Espero que te guste!**_

_**Sayo**_

_****/Temari de la Arena/*-HawkTem Fuera! **_


End file.
